


Domesticity

by yeska_noka



Series: Roller Derby Verse [2]
Category: A.B.C.-Z, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Roller Derby verse, so Kitayama is a girl. She lives with her boyfriend, Totsuka.





	Domesticity

Her boyfriend isn't home yet when she gets back, but it's Friday night, and she isn't worried. Exhausted from the plane ride back from America, Kitayama crashes, in bed by 8:30 and out cold within minutes.

Movement wakes her up a bit later. She's not sure what time it is, but she shifts over as her boyfriend lifts the covers to crawl into bed.

"Home late," she mumbles, half asleep. "Long day at the office?"

"Not that late," Totsuka replies, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "It's only ten. Had to go drinking with the boss, you know how it is."

"Mmm," Kitayama says. "You didn't drink too much?"

She can feel the shake of Totsuka's head. "Just two beers."

"'Kay." She lets him pull her closer, tucks her head against his shoulder.

"Welcome home," he says, finally, and strokes her hair. "You must be exhausted."

"Mmm," she mumbles again.

Totsuka's voice is quiet and gentle. "Go back to sleep. You can tell me all about it in the morning."

Kitayama's asleep before she can reply.

 

*****

 

She's the first to wake in the morning, Totsuka curled on his side, breathing even and slow. Kitayama stays in bed for another twenty minutes before deciding that no, she's not going to fall asleep again, stupid jet lag. She slips out of bed and makes coffee, watches the morning news, and reads another chapter of her manga before getting bored. It's been over an hour and Totsuka still isn't up.

Kitayama has nothing to do today. It's Saturday and she's already arranged to take the day off from her part-time job, knowing she'd need a day or two to recover from her trip.

She takes a long bath, drags it out for as long as she can, and when the water is lukewarm and her fingers are wrinkled like prunes, she rinses and towels off, not bothering to dress. Checking the time proves she's killed almost another hour, and she feels less guilty now about going to wake Totsuka up. Besides, she'll make it up to him.

Slipping into their bed again, Kitayama leans over to nudge Totsuka awake.

"Hey babe," she murmurs, smiling as he rolls onto his back and blinks up at her. "Good morning."

He smiles back. "'Morning."

She lets him pull her down for a kiss, but only for a few seconds. She makes a face at him. "Go brush your teeth first," she says, and wrinkles her nose, pushing him towards the edge of the bed. "I'll wait here."

Totsuka laughs, stumbling a bit when he gets up, legs not working properly yet. Kitayama admires the view as he makes his way toward the bathroom, flannel pajama bottoms hanging loose from his hips. She grins to herself, flopping back on the bed once he's gone, sinking herself into the warm spot he's left behind. She lets her eyes drift shut, but opens them once she hears footsteps padding closer. Totsuka drops down on top of her, minty and comfortable.

"Better?" he asks, and breathes in her face.

"Ew!" Kitayama shoves at him, but it's only for fun; he smells just fine. Totsuka smiles at her, just a small smile, but beautiful.

"How was your trip?" he asks.

Kitayama grins. "We won, of course."

"Of course."

"That'd better not be sarcasm," Kitayama warns.

"Not at all." Totsuka's face is serious, but his eyes are laughing, and Kitayama pinches him.

"Ow!" Totsuka yelps, grabbing at her hand, but then he laces their fingers together and looks serious again. "I missed you a lot," he admits, and Kitayama is mollified.

"Good," she says, and leans up to kiss him.

Kitayama gives up after a few seconds and drops her head back to the pillow, the strain on her neck too much, but Totsuka follows right along. She lets him do most of the work, sighing into his mouth as he gets serious.

The flannel of his pajama bottoms feels soft against the skin of her legs, but she'd rather feel _him_. She slips her hands down to push at his waistband and he breaks their kiss.

"Already?" he teases.

"Just wanna feel you," Kitayama explains. "Take your time." She grins at him, speaking in sing-song. "I'm free aaaaaall day."

"You're going to crash halfway through the afternoon, aren't you?" Totsuka asks, although it's not really a question.

"Mmm, probably," Kitayama allows. "But that's still hoooours away." She smirks. "Welcome me home properly and I'll make you breakfast."

"Deal."

 

*****

 

"So tell me about it," Totsuka says, sipping his coffee as Kitayama sticks her head into their fridge to dig out the last of the eggs. She grabs some cheese as well and sits it with the eggs on the counter, then rethinks her plan and goes back for some vegetables.

"We really did win," she starts off.

"I didn't doubt that."

"But anyway. It was a good game. An interesting challenge. Did you know they don't do showtime in the U.S.?" she adds, dicing peppers.

"I didn't," Totsuka replies. "And are you making an American breakfast to share your experience?" he teases.

Kitayama throws a piece of pepper at his head. "Shut up~. You finished all the natto. We need to go grocery shopping."

Totsuka picks the pepper up from the floor and tosses it into the sink.

"They had some pretty decent plays," Kitayama continues. "We'll have to try a few of them. Obviously it will depend who we're up against, since some of them involve a size advantage we may or may not have. And they figured out how to block the underpass faster than I'd expected."

Totsuka hums to show he's listening since Kitayama's back is turned to him.

"Senga solved that with the slide. They never really got around to blocking that. Also, the Americans don't seem to use their stoppers as much?" Kitayama places a frying pan on the range. She expounds on the rest of the game as she cooks.

"And how was the rest of it?" Totsuka wants to know, pausing to say thank you before digging into his omelet.

"Mostly fun," Kitayama says. "A little awkward, of course. They had an afterparty, but we couldn't really talk to anyone. We mostly just stuck together."

Totsuka nods.

"Well," Kitayama adds. "Keeping track of Fujigaya was a chore. You know how she is."

Totsuka grins around his fork. "Likes the boys a bit too much?"

Kitayama rolls her eyes and sits down across from him with her own plate. "A bit?" She decides that mentioning the thing with Keito isn't all that necessary. "The other girls enjoyed the hotels."

"I'll bet." He grins wryly, knowing her teammates well. "And Yokoo-chan?"

"She was fine. Called Iida about every other day or so."

"Hmm, good."

Totsuka offers to clean up when they're done, but Kitayama takes the plates from his hand and shoos him toward the bathroom. "It's fine, it's fine," she insists. "I'll clean up while you shower. We can leave faster that way," she explains.

They really do need more natto.


End file.
